The purpose of this study is to determine whether zinc supplementation improves the growth of children with sickle cell disease (SCD) type-SS. Previous studies have shown deficits in growth associated with low plasma zinc. This 12 month prospective randomized placebo-controlled trial will test whether 10 mg per day of elemental zinc, given in a cherry syrup preparation, will result in significantly improved linear growth in children with SCD. Changes in body composition are also expected. 42 children, ages 4 to 10 years of age, with SCD SStype, and no other conditions known to affect growth or nutritional status, have been enrolled. Visits will take place at baseline, and at months 3, 6 and 12. Assessments include growth, body composition, puberty status, dietary intake, bone density and plasma and urinary zinc levels. The CHOP research pharmacists are randomizing the subjects based on age group (4.0-6.9 or 7.0-10.9 yrs), gender and height z-score(<-0.15, > -0.15 ). Compliance with the cherry syrup is being assessed by: having the children and families keep monthly calendars which they stamp every day they take the syrup and mail back to us, by periodic phone calls, and the families are asked to return their bottle of cherry syrup so we can measure the amount of syrup remaining. Dietary information is being collected using three 24-hour recalls at each growth evaluation.